Working Their Way
by ilikepankeces
Summary: What will happen when Five-O catches a big slavery case?
1. Only The beginning

_**Hey Guys! Got another Story for you! If you like, Leave a review!**_

Chapter One: Only The beginning

Danny POV

We were working that Saturday. Five-O had just caught a major kidnapping case that involved slavery. This was our first priority so no getting to go home and drink some beers. The case had gotten to us last Thursday from Duke when they had originally caught it from people who reported family members missing. So, now it was our case. Steve walked into my office doorway, putting his hand on the frame and leaned in.

"Hey we got something." Steve locked eyes with me and then turned away quickly, heading back to the computer table. I walked out after and gathered around like the others.

"What we got?" I asked, clasping my hands together. I looked from Kono to Chin and to Steve. Lou was away in chicago.

"Well, Chin and I went over the video tapes that caught the kidnapping and we got something. We tracked him through various cameras and we got to a general area." Kono said, typing a few things on the computer to bring up a map. It was an isolated area with only a few buildings on it, surrounded with trees.

"There are only 2 buildings that are unaccounted for." Kono tapped a few buttons on the screen again which pulled up 2 separate pictures of 2 different warehouses. The one on the right was run down and rusty while the other one looked newer and safer.

"Ok. Danny and I will take the one on the right and you two take the one on the left. Got it? Good." Steve said not waiting for an answer. Steve took off towards the gun safe and got us guns. I followed him and stopped near him, waiting for the right moment. When I found one, I started my rant:

"I don't want to go to the right one. That one looks more dangerous and is begging for someone to come in so it can kill them."

"Danny, stop over reacting. We'll be fine."

"You, my friend, are a control freak. You have to control every inch of my life and now you even make my decisions."

"Danny, stop, alright. Let's just find this SOB so he doesn't get anymore people. Ok? Let's go." Steve shoved past me and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my gun and my TAC vest and rushed after Steve to my doom.

In the car, I kept glancing at Steve who was driving crazier than usual. Chin and Kono had split from us a few minutes ago, going down their road to the safe nice warehouse. I sighed and looked out my window at the jungle trees passing by quickly.

"We're here." Steve said as the car came to a stop. I looked to the building ahead and it looked even worse than the picture. Steve stepped out of the car and I followed, grabbing my gun out of the hostler.

"Let's get this over with, yeah?" I asked. Steve nodded and we rushed towards the building keeping low to the ground. We went through the small door next to the big garage door and ran inside. It was one giant room with boxes and a small little office room to the right in the corner. There was a catwalk above with stuff hanging off of it. We walked farther into the middle of the room, no one around. I lowered my gun and turned in a circle.

"Well Steve, no one is here. There is dust everywhere." I said, pissed off about being dragged here in the first place. Steve sighed and lowered his gun, turning to me. He blinked, his mouth open as if he were about to say something then his eyes opened wide.

"Put your hands in the air!" A shout came from behind me. Steve put his hands up and I followed his movement. Men started circling us, gun's pointed at our heads.

"Get their guns."

Men came up and restrained us, taking our guns with them. They stepped back and made a path to a man standing in black, asain.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Five-0?" The man said, swaying his hands at us.

"Not just any Five-0 members, might I add. But the Leader, Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett and his partner Detective Daniel Williams." The man turned around and looked at all his men. Steve nodded to me, sending me a coded signal. I nodded slightly back and looked to the man who looked back to us.

"Shall we have some fun?" The man laughed maniacally and that's when Steve made his move. They had made the mistake of leaving Steve's feet untied, so Steve was able to run over to the man and tackle him. All the men started rushing over and then a gunshot rang out. I feel to the ground, unsure why until I felt the burning sensation in my thigh. Everything stopped and The asian leader stood above me, gun pointed at me. Steve looked to me in horror and I looked back, trying not to let the fear show in my eyes.

"Stop or I'll put another bullet in your partner. What? You don't think I'd do my homework on you? I found out a lot and another thing I know is that you'll do anything for Detective over here. Is that right?" The Asian man said, his gun swinging everywhere. Steve swallowed tensely and looked up to the man, hatred in his eyes.

"Good then. So, I have some stuff I need you to help me with and in return, I won't kill your partner. Deal?" The man asked. He had already proven he'd put a bullet in me so Steve nodded silently.

"Great. Then let's get going." I looked to Steve and his face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

" _Dammit Steve. You should have listened when I told you I didn't wanna come here. Now look where we are. Let's just hope we'll get out ok."_


	2. Forced to Work

_**If you like, Leave a review!**_

Chapter 2: Forced to Work

Steve POV

I watched as the Asian man hit Danny over the head with his gun. Danny was still bleeding out of his leg and I saw the fear show in his eyes before he was knocked out. The men loaded us into a truck and I did as I was told, not wanting to get my best friend hurt again.

Me and Danny sat together in the truck, Danny still unconscious. We wouldn't get far. When we didn't check in in with chin and kono in a little bit, they'd come looking for us. The truck came to a screeching stop and I heard men shouting.

"Get them out here now!"

The doors were opened and men rushed us out to a camp in the middle of a jungle. There weren't many men around, I'd say only about 35 but this camp was huge. There were crates and guns everywhere and I could see why they wanted help to move their camp.

There was a tent on the far left side of camp and when the tent entrance blew open, I saw girls. Girls dirty and huddled together and that's when I knew we had found our guy.

"Well well! Commander, better get to work or I'll have to put another bullet in your friend here." The Asian man said, motioning towards Danny. Danny was looking pale so I gave up my fight and started to work.

** _About 5 hours later_ **

Steve POV

My stomach was growling since I hadn't eaten anything since about 2 days ago and even then, it was just a small protein bar. I had thrown that up, being sick from the case and decided against eating anything since. I doubt they will give me anything to eat here so I'll just have to rely on my SEAL skills to get me through. But if I go five days without eating anything, things will start to get bad. Like really bad.

"So, Commander, you are going to clean up camp quickly with the help of a few of my men or else your jersey partner will be no more. And that won't be good for his little girl, now would it?" I tensed again at the mentioning of Gracie. The Asian man smiled, know he had struck a nerve.

"Go on. Get to work." I was shoved hard in the back by a gun and nearly tripped over roots covering the ground and got to work.

Danny POV

I woke up in a cage and started to freak out.

 _Where am I?_

I took in my surroundings and remembered everything.

 _Steve._

I looked around frantically for my best friend until I heard a shout.

"Move faster! Or your friend over there is going to get it!" I rushed to the side of the cage to see Steve carrying 2 heavy boxes, a man with a gun walking behind him.

Sweat was crowding Steve's forehead and nose. His eyes filled with hatred as he turned to stare at the man. I tried to crawl to him but pain in my leg stopped me. I looked down to see a gunshot wound, blood lightly dripping out. I groaned as I looked at it, all the memories rushing back.

"Put them down over there!" The man shadowing Steve barked. Steve set the boxes down in the bed of a truck and looked to the sky. It was turning dark and Steve rubbed his head, the sweat being wiped away.

" _Oh babe."_ I thought silently, watching him.

"Alright. I guess you're done for the night." The man said, grabbing Steve's arm to shove him forwards to the cage next to mine. Steve's eyes caught mine as he was being shoved and I could see his spirit perk up in the moment. His eyes danced with happiness and he kept walking to the cage next to mine.

Once in the cage over, I crawled over to the bars the separated us and looked to Steve as he watched me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked when I finished my crawling.

"I'd say….about 6 hours." Steve said looking to me with worry, the happiness gone.

"Are you ok?"

"Well, I'm just peachy. Didn't I tell you in the first place I didn't want to go in there? Huh?!" I started, my anger surfacing. Steve just laughed, his hand that was laying on his knee hovered up to his face as he scratched his nose.

"Considering your attitude is back, I'll take that as a good sign. Now show me your leg so I can assess the damage."

"Assess the damage. Huh." I muttered quietly as I swung my leg best I could next to the bars. Steve got to work, studying everything and finally tore a strip of his shirt off.

"Here ya go Danno." He finished tying the cloth around my wound and looked up to me.

"We are still going to have to get you to a doctor soon. But for now, it'll hold." Steve leaned his back against the bars, his head resting on them. From where I sat, his muscles bulged past the bars, as if not even there.

I turned my body and laid as he did, our backs touching and Steve sighed.

"Night Danno."

"Night Babe."

I sat there until I heard his breathing even out and eventually, I fell asleep, not worried about what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Waiting for Backup

_**If you like, Leave a review Please!**_

Chapter 3: Waiting for Backup

Danny POV

I woke up to quiet talking. I looked around for the men responsible for talking but quickly found out it was Steve talking in his sleep. I shifted around as best as I could to look at him and then listened quietly.

"No….No-o. Take me instead…..Stop! No! Danny!" Steve said, his head turning back and forth. I sighed and started to rub Steve's back. I sat like that until Steve calmed down and turned around, my back on his.

Awhile later, men came with guns and started running them along the cage bars, making a bunch of noise.

"Get up McGarrett!" One of the men shouted. Steve's eyes shot open, alert as always.

"Come on. You got work to do." Steve's cage was opened and he looked at me before he left his cage. The men walked him away and he just followed. I tore my eyes away from Steve and assessed the camp. Chin and Kono would find us soon. They had to.

Steve POV

I walked away silently, afraid that if I didn't, Danny would be hurt. My insides were burning from not eating or drinking anything in so long but I had to work. I started moving the boxes that they had told me to move when my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" The man behind me asked. I turned around to him and stared at him.

"No. Not really." I answered, not wanting any more trouble.

"Well, here is an offer: You can have one banana or you friend over there can have one banana. You choose who gets it." This answer was easy. I'd always put Danny before myself. Always.

"Danny gets it." I said, turning back to the boxes and started moving them.

"Alright." He whistled and another man came over. They shared a few words and then the one who came over left. I sighed and continued my work, my strength growing weaker and weaker as I continuously lifted the heavy boxes without anything to eat or drink.

 _**Sun Down**_

Steve POV

I was aghuasted. So tired I could barely walk, move. Once I got in my cage for the night, I tried to pretend everything was ok. But it really wasn't. I got in and sat on the cage bars next to Danny and rested my head against the bars.

"Did you get food today?" Danny asked.

"Yea." I lied.

"Oh. Ok." I heard Danny sigh and touch my back, his hand warm.

"Hang on. They'll get us out soon." I nodded slightly and let sleep overcame me. The last thing I felt was Danny's hand gently rubbing my back.

 _**1 day later**_

Steve POV

I walked finishing up the day by loading boxes and resources into the bed of a truck. I hadn't eaten anything for about 5 days and it was killing me. On my stomach, were when I normally felt muscle, I felt bone. I was beginning to lose my weight. Every day I would get asked the same question about the banana. The answer was always the same. Danny.

Danny seemed to be doing fine, the bleeding had stopped in his leg. But we still needed to get him to a doctor. I had to lie to Danny about the food thing and try my best not to show that I was losing weight. We were almost cleaned up with camp, as tomorrow, we would get everything out.

"Eh! McGarrett! You're done for today! Let's go!" I sighed and turned around towards my cage. Yesterday I had tried to get away but they pulled a gun on Danny, which made me stop. So, now, everything was tense. I was shoved into my cage and walked back to where Danny laid all day, every day.

I sat, the bars digging into my ribs which hurt.

"Hey Babe? All good?"

It took a moment for me to answer but I got it out.

"Yea." I croaked.

"Do you wanna really tell me what's going on?"

I thought for a minute. If I told him about the food thing, he'd switch rolls with me and make me take the food. But he needs the energy for his leg. But I could tell him something else.

"Tomorrow we will be all done packing up camp and I don't know what they'll do to us. We might still be held captive or they'll just kill us. I don't know but I'm worried." I told him, which was half the truth. I looked at Danny, who had a soft gaze.

"They'll find us Steve. Just try and stall as much as you can, ok?" I nodded and looked back to the tent full of girls not far away. I sighed and fell asleep, noticing nothing except Danny's breathing and the creatures in the forest. I missed the ocean that I could hear from my room. But the creatures would have to do.

Kono and Chin will find us.


	4. Unexpected

_**If you guys like, leave a comment!**_

Chapter 4: Unexpected

Steve POV

I was working that day, I'd estimate around 3:00. I Chin and Kono still hadn't come and I was beginning to think they never would. Danny was still hopeful though and if he was, I had to be too. So, here I stood, my bones aching and skinnier that I was, putting the last of their resources in the truck. Carrying the last box over and dropping it in the truck, I looked to the asian who had their gun trained on me.

"Done?" I nodded and he waved me over. I walked over and he grabbed my arm, leading me to the cages. But instead of unlocking my cage, he unlocked Danny's and shoved me in. I instantly ran to Danny and grabbed him in my arms, wrapping them around him for a hug. I didn't ask why, didn't fight, nothing. Just was happy to hug my best friend.

"Steve?"

"Yea?" I answered, my arms still wrapped tightly around him.

" _Why are your bones sticking out?!_ " Danny basically shouted. Oops.

"Um...because I haven't eaten anything for about a week…." I said, untangling my arms from him. I looked him in the eyes and stared for a minute before the ranting started.

"Steven! You lied! I asked you time after time about food and you said you had gotten some! If you had told me the truth, I could have shared…" I tuned Danny out and just sat there, scanning the area. Now that we were together, it would be easier to escape.

There was a guard posted outside the cage, his back turned to us. He had keys.

"Shhh." I shushed Danny.

"Don't you shush me! I swear to go Steven! I-" I clamped my hand over his mouth and nodded towards the guard. Danny got me and he agreed so I took my hand off his mouth.

"What's the plan?" He asked in a whisper.

"Well, I am going to attack, you close by so when I get the keys, we make a run for it. Got it?" Danny shook his head yes and I made my move. I walked over to the bars, my hands squeezing between to talk to the guy.

He was younger, about twenties I'd guess, so that made him more gullible.

"Hey, kid come here." I said, motioning him towards me. He walked over unsure and when he got close enough, I reached out, my hands grabbing his head and neck. I smashed his head into the bars, not hard enough to kill but just enough so he passed out. I bent down and picked up his keys, the cage door being unlocked.

We ran.

Well move like hobbled. We were nearing the end of camp, Danny in front of me when all of a sudden someone jumped out and injected me with something. I grabbed my neck with my left and swung out with my right one, my knuckles connecting with someone's face. We ran then, along the dirt road until we were farther away. That was easy. Too easy.

We stopped running and I bent down, aghuasted. My breathing was not right but that could be from starvation. Danny looked to me as sirens were heard from down the road. China mustang came to a stop in front of us and the cousins hopped out to meet us. A bus was not long after them, as well as HPD. Chin motioned for them to go forward still so they didn't stop.

"You guys alright?" Kono asked as the neared. We both nodded and I started to explain our injuries just as the paramedics showed up.

" Danny has a gunshot wound to his upper right thigh, maybe concussion, and bruising. I have not eaten anything for a week so I am just starved. Maybe a few bruises. But other than that, nothing."

I brushed the part about being injected with something, thinking it was just a sedative since I was beginning to fall asleep. I wanted to puke ton but that was just from the starvation. I climbed into the bus with Danny and gave one last wave to the cousins and then we were off to the hospital.


	5. I'm Fine but I'm not

_**If you like, Comment PLEASE!**_

Chapter 5: I'm Fine but I'm not

Danny POV

Steve and I had been driven to the hospital yesterday and I was rushed into surgery. After surgery, I returned to find a sleeping Steve with food on a tray next to him. He sat in a chair, despite there being an extra bed in this room.

Typical Steve.

I fell back asleep, noticing nothing off, and the next morning I was discharged. Steve insisted that I come to his house so he could look after me and I quickly lost that battle.

So now here I sat on Steve couch, my leg iced and elevated. Steve was in the shower and I was waiting for him to get out. But it was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Then, Steve came down, looking tired and sickly.

"You eating like the doctor told you too?" I asked, worried.

"Doing that right now Danno." He walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later, came back out carrying a protein bar.

"I'm ready to hit the hay. You?" I asked.

"Yea." He turned off the tv and helped me get situated on the couch. He started to walk upstairs when he said,

"Night Danno."

"Night babe."

I laid there in the dark, my thoughts running through my head until I fell into a deep sleep.

Steve POV

Something was off. And it wasn't because I hadn't caught up on my food but something else. I climbed into bed, my stomach twisting from the bar I just ate. Hopefully it would pass.

How wrong I'd been. A few minutes later I was bolting up from bed, scrambling to get to the toilet as vomit threatened to make an entrance. I got to the toilet just in time as it erupted from my mouth. Everything came out.

I don't know how long I sat there but it must have been long enough to allow Danny to make it all the way up the stairs with his crutches.

"Steven! What is going on…" Danny asked, his voice fading as he turned on the bathroom light to stare in front of me. In the toilet was blood and a whole lot of it.

"Steve, that is not ok." Danny said, worry edging in his voice.

"I don't know what's wrong." I wheezed out. All of a sudden, my breathing was bad. I had a headache and the world was spinning.

"Hang on, I'm gonna call Chin for him to get over here…" his phone was taken out and after he was finished talking, about to hang up, my muscles tensed and I fell back onto the floor, seizing. Pain, pain, until everything went black.

Danny POV

"Chin! He is seizing! Call a bus and get here immediately!" I shouted and rushed over as fast as I could to Steve. Blood was spilling from his mouth and I stayed by him until Chin and Kono arrived with a bus.

The paramedics quickly put him on a stretcher and rushed him to the ambulance. I got a head start down the stairs while they were putting him on the stretcher so I was sitting in the ambulance, waiting for them while the put him in.

I watched as we closed the doors, Getting a last glance at Chin and Kono getting into Chins car. Then we were off, racing to Queens. I just hope we would arrive in time.


	6. Turning Point

_**Comment what you think please!**_

Chapter 6: Turning Point

Danny POV

It has been about 2 hours since we arrived with Steve who was seizing and puking up blood. We sat in the waiting room, growing impatient. I was doing my best to pace but my crutches were holding me back.

"Danny, sit down before you hurt yourself." Chin said, him and kono had been watching me pace for the last hour.

"What's going on in there! Is he ok?" I starting saying out loud to no one. I heard Kono sigh and the return to watching the doors intently. I was about to rush up to the nurses station and demand an update when a doctor came flying out of the doors.

"Family of McGarrett?" We rushed over to him and shook his hand. He looked through his papers and then looked at us.

"Detective Williams?"

"That's me." The doctor eyed the cousins and I nodded, providing him the answer to his question _Are they ok to hear this?_

"Ok. I am Dr. Kalimar. I examined the commander to find something interesting: Methanol poisoning. The commanders bloodstream was overflowing with it and we did more test to find out how it got there. Had the commander been around any paint remover, windshield spray, antifreeze or anything like those?"

"No… I don't think so." I stated, trying to remember the time in the camp.

"Ok. Then my discovery would be the injection site."

"Discovery?" Chin asked for all of us.

"Ah, yes, there was a tiny injection hole in the Commander's neck, where I would assume he was injected with something that contained Methanol. Other than that, he is fine. We were able to catch the Methanol before it got bad. He might still puke and seize, but that is the body trying to clean itself out."

"Ok thank you Dr. And when can we see him?" The doctor looked to me with an unreadable expression.

"I'll send a nurse when he is set."

"Thank you." I said. The Dr. nodded and left, leaving us three alone.

"Ok. One of you I want to have a medic team check all those girls we rescued for an injection site. Got that?"

"Yea. I'll get on that right away." Kono said, walking to the doors to leave, her phone out.

"Chin, I want you to tell HPD to search the camp and you go interrogate that man who held us her phone out on her ear."

"On it." Chin said, turning swiftly and walking off towards his car, phone in hand. I tore my eyes off of my departing team mates and back to the doors where the doctor vanished through.

 _**About 45 minutes later**_

Danny POV

"Detective Williams?" I heard voice ring out in the waiting room. I got up as quickly as I could and hobbled my way over to her.

"That's me."

"The Commander is ready for some visitors." The nurse said with a pleasant smile. With that, she lead me to where Steve was. We went through the doors to where Steve was laying silently in a private room, thanks to the governor.

"I'll let you 2 have some alone time." The nurse said, shutting the door behind her. A chair was placed next to the hospital bed, with a note.

" _Detective Williams, I understand that you will not leave your partner from what I've heard from the other nurses. So if we let you stay over, you have a eat and rest. If you don't comply, we'll have to have the governor send you home. When Nurse Erin comes in to give the commander his medicine, she will ask for your answer._

 _With hope that you comply because we don't want to remove you from his side,_

 _Doctor Kalimar."_

I grinned at the note because it was funny they already new I wasn't going to leave him. I looked away from the note, taking a seat to watch Steve. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it light just to let him know I was there for him and wasn't leaving.


	7. Easy Recovery

_**Hope you liked it! Last Chapter! Leave a Comment!**_

Chapter 7: Easy Recovery

Danny POV

The day after Steve's...attack… Kono and Chin got the Asian kidnapper to rat on his fellow workers and boss. The sex trafficking grid was huge and we informed people around United States about it.

So currently, every police station that had one of these "camps" close by were shutting them down.

I don't know if the Asian man was stupid or what because who thinks kidnapping cops would help them? I don't know to the answer to that, and honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted Steve to be ok.

It was 2 days since Steve puked up the blood, and he had woken up a few times but other than that, unconscious. We were waiting for Steve to wake up and stay awake.

I drew myself out of my thoughts and looked to Steve who was staring at me with doe-eyes.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" I said, my hand reaching forward to grip his slightly.

"Fine I guess." Chin and kono, who were behind my started quietly laugh and I smiled.

"Sure you are buddy." I sat back in my chair, watching his face light up at the sight of us and his smile.

The nurse came in and informed us that he would be ok. Steve would be just fine. And now, we had taken one more sex trafficking group of the food chain. I smiled to myself and watched the team interact.

Everything was good. Steve was good.


End file.
